Great Teacher Uzumaki Naruto
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang bekerja menjadi seorang guru dikuoh akademi! Bagaimana kisahnya? Just read!


**.Happy Read.**

**op: Hero's Come Back! (Nobodyknows)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

**Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Present.**

**.**

_Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda berusia 28 tahun terlahir dijepang dan sejak usia 14 tahun telah masuk akademi militer US hingga dirinya beranjak remaja dan kemudian diusianya yang ke-25 ia memutuskan untuk pensiun dini entah karena apa dan memilih melanjutkan sisa usianya untuk berkelana ke penjuru dunia hingga akhirnya tepat diusia 28 dirinya kembali ketanah kelahirannya dan memutuskan tujuan akhir hidupnya untuk bekerja menjadi seorang guru dikuoh akademi!_

_Bagaimanakah kisahnya?_

**.**

**.**

_(Im a Teacher now!)_

Jepang sebuah negara kecil dengan penduduk yang tergolong padat dibenua asia dan juga sebuah negara yang mempunyai teknologi terkemuka Dimata dunia, dimana setiap produk buatan negara tersebut telah dikenal dan tersebar hampir keseluruh pelosok dunia.

Namun penjelasan diatas barusan sebenarnya bukanlah hal penting dan tidak perlu dibaca karena tidak ada kaitan serta sangkut pautnya dengan cerita fic ini dan sekarang lebih baik kita semua beralih menuju kebagian penjuru timur negara Jepang disebuah rumah susun atau lebih tepatnya ditingkat bagian teratas dari rumah susun tersebut, dikamar 301.

Kring!

Kring!

Suara deringan alarm jam yang berbunyi dan memasuki pendengaran seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih terlelap sekarang diatas ranjang dengan nyenyak namun perlahan tidur pemuda tersebut tidak bertahan lama karena suara jam yang berbunyi itu semakin nyaring dan akhirnya mau tidak mau perlahan membuka kedua matanya dengan malas.

"Ugh! Sudah pagi ternyata" lenguh pemuda tersebut sambil bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit akhirnya Pemuda tersebut telah selesai berisap dibuktikan dengan tubunya yang dibalut kemeja putih dan bawahan celana jeans hitam panjang, kemudian dengan perlahan pemuda tersebut melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar namun tak lupa menutup serta menguncinya kembali.

"Pagi yang cerah hm~" dirinya tersenyum kecil menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan menandakan bahwa cuaca hari ini sangatlah bagus untuk memulai aktivitas, kemudian dirinya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat parkiran, lebih tepatnya kearah sebuah motor CB modif berwarna hitam yang hanya memiliki tempat duduk pas untuk satu orang.

Set!

Klek!

Brum!

Brum!

Pemuda tersebut mengangkat sebelah kakinya menaiki motor CB kemudian dengan kecepatan sedang dirinya mengendarai motornya tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelahnya terlihat pemuda itu sekarang sudah berada didepan sebuah Academy yang dibagian halaman pekarangannya tertulis _Kuoh Academy_, menjelaskan bahwa ia mempunyai profesi sebagai guru atau staf disekolah tersebut, dan dengan menarik nafas dalam dirinya memandang sekali lagi dengan mantap kearah akademi dihadapannya.

"Siapkan mental untuk meraih kesuksessan" Ucapnya pelan kemudian kembali menjalankan motor CBnya memasuki pekarangan akademi dan tidak sampai satu menit masuk dirinya dapat mendengar bisik bisik dari para siswa maupun siswi yang membicarakanya.

_"Hei siapa pemuda tersebut?"_

_"D-dia tampan"_

_"Kheh! Pria pirang tersebut tampangnya sok sekali"_

_"Kurasa kalau dia murid baru kita perlu memberinya pelajaran Raiser" _

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam kemudian tersenyum kecil memilih untuk tidak menggubris bisik bisik disekitarnya dan kembali terus mengendarai motornya menuju parkiran khusus untuk tamu sekolah.

.

.

Set!

"CV anda sudah saya lihat" seorang pria tua bersurai putih panjang mengenakan jas hitam memegang sebuah kertas dokumen berwarna coklat yang dibagian bawah kertas tersebut terdapat sebuah foto seorang pemuda bersurai pirang cerah yang tersenyum lebar, "aku mengerti kalau pengalaman anda sangatlah banyak sebagai tentara US dan mejuarai kesatuan taekwondo di universitas USA Kemudian menjadi juru masak di Perancis beberapa bulan serta Anda juga seorang gitaris" sambung pria tua tersebut pelan sambil perlahan kedua iris hitamnya menatap kearah pemuda dihadapannya tersebut beberapa saat.

"Namun pengalamanmu untuk mengajar tida-!"

"Tidak pernah karena memang ini adalah pekerjaan di bidang mengajar untuk saya pertama kali"

Pria tua atau lebih tepatnya sang kepala sekolah dari akademi yang didatangi oleh pemuda pirang tersebut terdiam beberapa saat sehabis mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu? kalau akademi ini memiliki banyak murid yang bermasalah?" Pria tua tersebut kembali berbicara mencoba menjelaskan kalau dirinya mencari seorang guru yang mempunyai pengalaman tinggi bukan seorang guru pemula amatir seperti pemuda dihadapannya ini, "Dan yang kubutuhkan adalah seorang guru berpengalaman karena kupikir pekerjaan ini kurang cocok denganmu Uzumaki-san, namun tenanglah karena aku akan mencoba menulis surat permohonan rekomendasi kepada akademi lain untuk menerima diri-!"

Set!

Sang kepala sekolah terdiam menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat sebuah kertas kecil yang disodorkan kearahnya oleh pemuda pirang dihadapannya tersebut, kedua iris hitamnya sesaat memandang tak percaya kearah secarik kertas dihadapannya hingga didetik berikutnya dirinya mengehela nafas pelan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tak ada gajih bonus serta jam pulang tak menentu dan juga upahmu layaknya standart guru pada umum-!"

"Akan kuterima dan tidak akan menuntut lebih"

Potong cepat pemuda pirang tersebut membuat sang kepala sekolah kembali terdiam beberapa saat menatap kedua iris safirnya mencari seberapa besar tekadnya sebagai seorang guru namun detik berikutnya pria tua tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya berniat berjabat tangan.

"Besok Jam 8 mulailah mengajar dan jangan sampai telat" sang kepala sekolah tersenyum kecil kearah pemuda dihadapannya yang juga tersenyum puas karena surat lamaran kerjanya diterima dan kemudian dirinya ikut berdiri membalas uluran jabat tangan sang kepala sekolah, "namun aku hanya heran, mengapa kau berniat menjadi seorang guru diakademi ini Naruto-Sensei?" Sambungnya pelan membuat pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut terdiam sesaat namun detik berikutnya sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya menatap kearah sang head master.

"Kurasa bukanlah alasan yang penting" Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan sang kepala sekolah yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tak kusangka siswa ternakal yang dulu sering berbuat onar hingga dikeluarkan dari akademi saat ini kembali dan menawarkan diri menjadi seorang guru"

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya dihari yang cerah seperti kemarin terlihat Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya tepat sejam sebelum jam kerjanya sebagai seorang guru dan dengan cepat dirinya bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian bersiap persis seperti yang kemarin dirinya lakukan.

Brum!

Brum!

Motor CB berwarna hitam miliknya tersebut berjalan dalam kecepatan sedang melewati jalan aspal kota Kuoh yang terlihat sepi karena memang belum banyak orang beraktivitas pada jam segini dan juga dirinya berangkat lebih awal ke akademi untuk bersiap dihari awalnya mengajar, selama perjalanan Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan sekitarnya yang terlihat indah dipagi hari serta didukung dengan langit yang biru bersih tanpa awan semakin menambah keindahannya dan dengan perlahan dirinya menambah kecepatan laju motornya.

_"Hei! Pemuda tampan itu lagi"_

_"Kya! Kuharap aku bisa berkenalan dengannya"_

_"Astaga mau apalagi dia hah?!"_

Naruto yang baru sampai diakademi Kuoh hanya bisa kembali tersenyum kecil melihat respon murid disekitar halaman sekolah yang barusan dirinya lewati, ia memilih mengabaikan mereka seperti sebelumnya dan kemudian setalah memarkirkan kendaraannya dengan cekatan Naruto melangkah memasuki gedung akademi kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 atau lebih tepatnya menuju kesebuah ruangan kelas yang bertuliskan 3-F dibagian papan tanda ruangan.

Cklek!

Suara Naruto membuka pintu kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam ruang kelas tersebut.

"Good morning!"

Dirinya melangkah pelan masuk kedalam kelas menampakkan interior ruangan kelas yang terlihat layaknya kelas pada umumnya serta murid sekolahan yang terlihat normal seperti biasanya namun sepertinya entah sapaan darinya barusan tidak didengar oleh murid dikelasnya tersebut atau memang mereka pura pura tidak dengar namun Naruto tidak berperasangka buruk dihari pertamanya dan memilih untuk menyapa mereka sekali lagi.

"Good morning!"

Naruto meletakkan tasnya diatas meja guru kemudian kedua iris safirnya menatap ke sekeliling ruang kelas, sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di bibirnya ketika melihat hampir seluruh penghuni kelas 3-F tidak ada satupun yang menganggap kehadirannya bahkan dirinya dapat melihat setiap siswa maupun siswi sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing dimulai dari memasak? Well Naruto dapat melihat sebuah kompor kecil dibagian bangku belakang kelas tempat beberapa murid berkumpul dan memasak serta beberapa diantaranya mengobrol, memainkan gitar, tidur dan...

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Sensei!"

Seorang siswa bersurai silver yang sedang menghisap rokok dalam diam sambil memandang kearah jendela seketika tersentak kaget ketika tangan kekar Naruto mengambil batang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya kemudian menghisapnya sesaat serta menghembuskan asapnya pelan setelah itu membuangnya keluar jendela.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu Gaki" Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap kearah siswa bersurai silver dihadapannya tersebut, "Kau merokok dikelas? Memang aku tidak melarangnya namun kau tahu apa saja kandungan dalam sebatang rokok hm?" Sambungnya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah murid lainnya.

Set!

"Nikotin?" Seorang siswa bersurai coklat berstyle layaknya anime favoritnya yaitu captain Tsubasa mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian menyahut menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tentang kandungan dalam sebatang rokok.

"Apa lagi hm?"

"Tar?"

"Dan lagi?"

"Karbon monoksida"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban siswa bersurai coklat tersebut kemudian dirinya mencetikkan jari tangannya pelan.

"Great!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Kau boleh pergi beristirahat" sambung Naruto kembali sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kelas membuatnya ditatap tidak percaya oleh hampir seluruh murid kelas 3-F.

"K-kau serius Sensei?" Siswa yang diperbolehkan istirahat oleh Naruto tergagap sesaat membuat sang Sensei kembali tertawa pelan.

"Tentu kau boleh pergi"

"Hah? Aku akan pergi beneran"

"Tentu kenapa tidak?"

"Kau yang terbaik Sensei!"

Siswa bersurai coklat tersebut melompat girang kemudian mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas namun sebelumnya ia sempat memasang tampang mengejek kearah teman sekelasnya karena tidak bernasib seperti dirinya yang diperbolehkan istirahat lebih cepat.

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto yang melihat siswa tersebut telah melangkah keluar kelas kemudian berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Hoy! Namun jangan sampai terlambat dikelas berikutnya" Ucap Naruto agak nyaring sambil menyipitkan kedua iris safirnya mencoba membaca tag name dibagian dada seragam siswa bersurai coklat tersebut, "Pokoknya jangan telat dikelas selanjutnya Issei!" Ucapnya kembali dengan intonasi agak nyaring dan dibalas acungan jempol oleh Issei.

Murid murid yang berada didalam kelas seketika hening menatap dalam diam kejadian yang barusan terjadi dimana Sensei baru mereka dengan santai memberi ijin Issei untuk beristirahat lebih cepat dan juga baru kali ini mereka semua melihat kejadian seperti itu.

Tap!

Tap!

"Kalian juga ingin beristirahat dan melakukan aktifitas sesuka kalian?" Naruto tertawa pelan melihat kelasnya yang menjadi hening akibat tindakannya tadi dan dengan nada santai dirinya bertanya apakah murid dikelasnya tersebut juga ingin seperti Issei yang ia ijinkan untuk beristirahat lebih awal dan seketika sorak sorai nyaring bergema dikelas tersebut.

"Tentu saja Sensei!"

"Jadi apakah sekarang kita bisa beristirahat seperti Issei?"

"Tentu kalian bisa beristirahat lebih awal" Naruto mengangguk pelan namun perlahan dirinya berjalan kearah papan tulis mengambil sebuah sepidol kemudian menulis sebuah kalimat _'Question' _membuatnya ditatap bingung oleh seluruh muridnya, "Kalian harus menjawab setiap pertanyaanku dengan benar dan selanjutnya kalian boleh pergi seperti Issei namun tenang saja pertanyaanku tidaklah sulit maupun rumit kok" sambungnya pelan menatap seluruh siswa&siswi dikelasnya.

"Jadi siapa yang ingin pertama mencoba?" Tanya Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya menunggu respon murid kelasnya namun didetik berikutnya dirinya terkekeh pelan ketika melihat hampir seluruh siswa siswi diruangan tersebut mengacungkan tangan bahkan saling berebutan.

"Aku!"

"Aku saja Sensei!"

"Please aku saja Sensei!"

"Hei! Ladies first!"

"Ladies first sudah mainstream Sensei! Jadi sekarang Cowo first!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat respon muridnya yang bervariasi tersebut, dirinya berpikir apakah ini kelas yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah sebagai kelas yang paling bermasalah? Dimana setiap siswa maupun siswinya selalu mempunyai masalah internal maupun eksternal, namun yang Naruto lihat saat ini mereka semua hanyalah remaja penuh semangat serta keceriaan layaknya remaja sekolah pada umumnya dan mungkin pihak sekolah maupun wali kelas mereka yang sebelumnya hanya salah langkah dalam mendidik mereka.

"All right! First question!" Naruto mengambil sebuah penggaris besi kemudian memukulkannya dimeja membuat suara nyaring sehingga seluruh perhatian tertuju kepadanya.

"Sebutkan istilah lain dari Oksigen!"

Set!

"o2 Sensei!"

Plak!

Naruto kembali memukulkan penggaris besinya dimeja kemudian menggerakkan tangannya cepat menunjuk kearah pintu kelas.

"Nice! Silahkan keluar" ucap Naruto kembali membuatnya ditatap tidak percaya oleh beberapa murid sedangkan siswi bersurai darkblue yang tadi menjawab pertanyaannya tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah keluar, "Namun ingat untuk tidak telat dikelas selanjutnya ya" sambung pemuda pirang tersebut kearah gadis tadi yang mengangguk pelan sebelum barlalu pergi.

"Ok next question!"

Plak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Next day at 08'00-_

Keesokan harinya dihari kedua Naruto bekerja sebagai guru di Kuoh akademi terlihat pemuda pirang tersebut saat ini melangkah dengan kecepatan sedang menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai 3 atau lebih tepat menuju kelas didiknya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto sempat menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat area sekolah yang mulai sepi dan sepertinya hari ini dirinya terlambat beberapa menit dari jam mulai pelajaran karena tadi saat diperjalanan terjebak macet akibat ada kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto yang sedang berjalan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat segera berlari ketika melihat kedatangan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Oi! Oi! Naruto-sensei tiba!"

Issei berlari kencang kearah kelas 3-F kemudian dengan intonasi nyaring dirinya mengingatkan seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut agar bersiap di posisi masing masing, dimana ada yang memegang kamera untuk merekam dan memfoto dan dibagian pintu kelas terlihat sebuah untaian tali yang terikat digagang pintu dan terhubung dengan sebuah ember berisi air tepat dibagian atas pintu membuat siapapun yang membuka pintu seketika akan tersiram dengan ember berisi air tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang telah berada tepat didepan kelas 3-F saat ini terdiam sesaat karena melihat pintu kelas yang tertutup dan juga suasananya hening, bukankah ini aneh? Kelas paling terkenal susah dikontrol bisa menjadi tenang dan tertib seperti ini? Namun dirinya tidak mau berburuk sangka terhadap murid didiknya karena mungkin saja mereka berubah, dengan senyuman tipis Naruto membuka pintu kelas kemudian melangkah masuk.

Cklek!

Klek!

Wussh!

Prank!

Byur!

"Kyaa! Sensei!"

Beberapa siswi dibagian bangku barisan depan menjerit saat harus rela terkena siraman air dari jebakan yang seharusnya mengenai Sensei mereka namun beberapa detik sebelumnya ketika Naruto membuka pintu yang seketika membuat tali yang terikat digagangnya tertarik dangan ember yang tepat berada diatasnya terjatuh akan tetapi dengan reflek cepat Naruto menghempaskan tangan kanannya kuat membuat ember berisi air tersebut terpental kuat kearah meja bangku barisan depan dan menyiram beberapa siswi hingga basah kuyup.

"S-sugoi"

Beberapa murid yang melihat aksi atau lebih tepatnya reflek cepat yang Naruto lakukan barusan hanya terdiam kagum sebab gerakan yang dilakukan Sensei mereka barusan itu sangatlah cepat, sedangkan sang korban yaitu Naruto hanya melirik kearah jebakan diatas pintu ulah buatan muridnya tersebut beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sesaat sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kalian ingin mengerjaiku hm?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis menatap murid kelasnya, "cara yang tadi lumayan bagus namun jika ingin berhasil mengerjaiku maka gunakanlah cara yang lebih cerdik kids" sambungnya di iringi tawa kemudian dirinya membuka tas pinggangnya mengambil sebuah buku tebal.

"Baiklah hari ini kita belajar fisika, kalian buka halaman 90 bab I alenia III mengenai _Masa_"

.

.

Siang harinya diwaktu istirahat terlihat lingkungan akademi kuoh yang mulai terlihat ramai dan semakin ramai karena hampir seluruh muridnya berpencar ketempat yang mereka suka untuk melakukan banyak aktifitas dimulai dari menuju kantin, toilet, taman belakang sekolah bahkan ada yang mengisi waktu istirahat mereka untuk kegiatan klub.

Dan saat ini dilorong akademi terlihat 5 murid, 3 siswa dan 2 siswi yang berjalan bersama sambil sesekali berangkulan serta bercanda ria.

"Hei kalau kupikir pikir Naruto-sensei itu orangnya tidaklah buruk dan juga style mengajarnya asik" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dari diantara kelima murid yang sedang berjalan pelan tersebut.

"Entahlah namun kuyakin dia tidak akan bertahan lama Issei, kau tahu kan? Sudah berapa banyak guru yang menyerah untuk mengajar kelas kita?"

"Ara ara namun aku juga berpikiran sama seperti yang Issei-kun katakan, Sirzech-kun"

"Heeeeee? Tumben sekali kau membela seorang guru Akeno?"

Siswi bersurai darkblue berstyle ponytail yang tadi mengatakan bahwa sepemikiran dengan kalimat Issei hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar ledekan dari gadis bersurai merah disampingnya tersebut.

"Maa~ itu hanya insting wanitaku saja Rias" balas Akeno tersenyum tipis.

Tap!

Tap!

"Ck! Ck! Lihat lihat!"

Rias, Akeno, Sirzech, Issei serta Vali yang sedang berjalan dilorong akademi berniat menuju kantin seketika perhatiannya teralihkan ketika melihat beberapa orang siswa yang berjalan melangkah mendekati mereka dengan seringai mengejek.

"Lihatlah sampah masyarakat ini" seorang siswa bersurai pirang melangkah maju dengan tatapan yang mengejek dirinya menatap kearah Issei, "Dan lihatlah si cantik ini hm~ kau tidak pantas bersama mereka Rias-hime" sambungnya pelan sambil mendekat kearah Rias yang menatapnya dingin.

"Apa maumu Raiser?" Tanya Rias dengan intonasi dingin membuat siswa pirang dihadapannya tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Kau dingin sekali hime~ dan bukankah yang kukatakan sudah jelas? Kalau dirimu yang cantik dan seksi ini tidak cocok bersama sampah masyarakat seperti mereka" Raiser menyeringai lebar ketika melihat ekspresi Sirzech maupun Issei yang mengeras, "Dan kaupun bisa ikut bergabung denganku Akeno-hime~"

"Ara Ara aku tidak berminat bergabung dengan seorang murid yang telah keluar masuk penjara, Raiser"

Raiser yang mendengar perkataan Akeno barusan terdiam namun perlahan sebuah seringai tipis tercipta di bibirnya.

"Oh~ tidak mau ya? Kheh~ seorang anak pelacur murahan sepertimu tidak layak berbicara seperti itu Akeno" Seringai Raiser semakin lebar ketika melihat ekspresi Akeno yang sedari tadi tersenyum menjadi datar, kemudian selanjutnya Raiser menoleh menatap kearah Issei, "Dan juga dia? Seorang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, bahkan orang tuanya saja sudah tidak jelas sejak ia lahir dan sampai saat ini kau dibesarkan oleh nenek angkat kan Issei? Benar begitu hm?" Sambungnya sesekali mengangguk pelan dengan tampang menyebalkan.

"Ma~ kurasa kau tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang orang tua Issei, kutebak ibumu dulu hanyalah seorang Bitch yang hobi berhubungan se-!"

Tap!

Tap!

Bruagh!

"Issei!"

Issei yang sedari tadi mendengar perkataan Raiser hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi menggelap dan detik berikutnya pemuda tersebut berlari kencang kearah pemuda pirang dihadapannya tersebut kemudian membogem mentah pipi kanan Raiser membuat Rias yang melihat tindakan Issei menjerit kaget.

"Apa maumu bajingan!" Kedua iris Issei menatap tajam kearah Raiser yang saat ini berada dibawah kekangan tubuhnya dan dengan cengkraman kuat dirinya menarik kerah Raiser agar bertatapan dengannya, "Kau boleh sepuas hatimu menghina diriku! Namun jangan sekali bahkan sedetik pun kau menghina kedua orang tuaku brengsek!".

Bruagh!

Bruagh!

Issei beberapa kali menghantam wajah Raiser dengan tinjunya membuat luka lebam serta ujung bibir Raiser robek dan mulai meneteskan darah namun ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya bukanlah marah akan tetapi seringai puas karena rencananya berjalan mulus.

"Khehehe~ Riawayatmu berakhir pecundang~" Raiser menyeringai tipis ketika melihat sebuah kamera CCTV yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Issei mengeraskan ekspresinya ketika mendengar perkataan Raiser, dirinya paham dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud bajingan dibawahnya ini, yaitu tentang sebuah peringatan terkahir dimana jika kelompoknya Sirzech, Vali, Akeno, Rias beserta dirinya ada membuat masalah diakademi Kuoh maka dengan terpaksa pihak akademi akan membuat surat pemberhentian mereka sebagai pelajar yang berarti kelompoknya akan dikeluarkan dari akademi, namun detik berikutnya sebuah seringai lebat tercipta diwajah Issei.

"Persetan dengan hal tersebut" desis Issei pelan perlahan menunduk menatap Raiser dengan tajam, "jika memang diriku keluar maka kurasa membunuhmu saat ini bukanlah hal buruk" sambung pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut membuat dirinya ditatap dengan ekspresi terkejut oleh yang lain.

Wush!

Bruagh!

"Issei!"

.

.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang menuruni tangga dari ruang perpustakaan seketika memelankan langkahnya ketika melihat sang kepala sekolah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya kemudian berisyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Set!

"Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu Naruto-sensei"

Sang kepala sekolah atau Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas kearah Naruto yang juga terdiam menatap lembar dihadapannya.

"Kelima murid didikmu saat ini terlibat perkelahian dikantin dan telah melanggar janji disurat pernyataan yang dulu telah mereka buat terlebih mereka berkelahi dengan Raiser siswa berprestasi dalam bidang basket" Jiraiya sebenarnya telah melakukan semampunya untuk membuat kelas 3-F menjadi kelas normal pada umumnya namun murid disana sangatlah keras kepala dan susah diatur membuat dirinya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan beberapa diantara mereka yang terlibat masalah sebagai peringatan untuk yang lainnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian tangannya terulur mengambil lembar surat pemberhentian pelajar dihadapannya.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?" Tanya Naruto memastikan apakah ini adalah jalan yang tepat untuk nasib kelima murid didiknya tersebut namun hanya gelengan pelan yang diperlihatkan Jiraiya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau harus mengerti situasi saat ini Naruto-sensei, Riaser adalah murid berprestasi dan akademi ini hanya sedikit memiliki murid sepertinya sedangkan Issei? Kau tau sendirikan? Serta perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian Naruto-sensei" balas Jiraiya pelan mencoba menjelaskan agar Naruto mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini namun ekspresi dari sang kepala sekolah sesaat menjadi terkejut ketika melihat pemuda pirang dihadapannya mengambil sebuah kertas kemudian menyodorkan tepat dihadapannya.

"Jika perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian maka aku akan mengajukan perjanjian untuk pembatalan pengeluaran kelima muridku ini dengan taruhan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang guru disini"

Jiraiya termenung mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, dirinya tidak menyangka kalau wali kelas dari kelas 3-F ini akan mengorbankan jabatannya sebagai seorang guru demi kelima muridnya, namun didetik berikutnya sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta diwajah Jiraiya karena sepertinya benar tentang apa yang selama ini dirinya pikirkan mengenai seorang Naruto, pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini mempunyai jiwa etos yang tinggi rasa peduli serta jiwa guru/pengajar dalam tubuhnya sangatlah besar sebab dijaman seperti saat ini sangatlah susah mencari guru yang berkepribadian seperti Naruto.

"Selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan kelima muridmu Naruto-sensei" Ucap Jiraiya pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas kemudian bangkit dan berlari keluar menuju kantin akademi tempat Issei berkelahi.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto berlari kencang melewati lorong sekolah hingga akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat kerumunan siswa&siswi dipintu masuk kantin, dengan cepat Naruto mendekati kerumunan tersebut dan menyuruh mereka untuk memberinya jalan.

"Hei! Hei! Minggir! Mingg-!"

Bruagh!

"Ugh! Kau hanyalah seorang pecundang!"

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!"

Wush!

Grep!

"Cukup Issei!"

Issei yang semakin kalap mendengar setiap ucapan Raiser kembali melesakkan tinjuannya kearah wajah Raiser yang terlihat memar dibeberapa bagian serta ujung bibirnya robek parah, namun kepalan tangan pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut seketika terhenti saat tangan kekar Naruto menahannya kuat kemudian menariknya menjauh kearah tempat Rias, Vali, Akeno serta Sirzech yang sedari tadi hanya menonton karena tidak berani menghentikan Issei yang sedang dalam mode mengamuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sensei!" Issei meronta kuat dalam kekangan Naruto yang menariknya menjauh dari tempat Raiser, "Lepaskan! Biarkan aku membunuh si brengsek itu!" Sambung pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut menatap tajam kearah Raiser yang perlahan bangkit berdiri dengan kondisi babak belur menyeringai kecil kearah Issei sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Tenanglah Issei!" Kedua iris safir Naruto menatap kearah wajah Issei yang berpeluh akibat menghajar Raiser tadi, "Aku tahu kau marah dan memang ini bukanlah kesalahanmu! Namun perkelahian tetaplah sebuah hal yang salah!" Sambung Naruto kembali dengan intonasi nyaring saat melihat rontaan Issei yang semakin kuat.

"Apa peduliku Sensei!" Teriak Issei nyaring menatap kedua iris Naruto tajam, "Dunia ini tidaklah adil! Kau tahu hah?! Dua orang siswa dari kelas berbeda terlibat perkelahian dan hanya salah satunya yang dikeluarkan! Dan lebih parahnya lagi siswa yang dikeluarkan tersebut bukanlah pelaku utamanya, hanya karena sebuah gelar prestasi mereka semua melakukannya!" Sambung pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut dengan intonasi semakin nyaring membuat kerumunan siswa serta beberapa guru yang berada didisana dan mendengarnya menjadi terdiam membisu seolah kalimat Issei barusan menampar mereka pada kenyataan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar raungan Issei barusan, dirinya mengerti dan sangat paham dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini karena dulu dimasa dirinya masihlah menjadi seorang pelajar diakademi ini, nasibnya tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami Issei sekarang namun ada perbedaan kecil yang membedakan keduanya yaitu kalau sekarang mungkin Issei mempunyai ia sebagai seorang guru yang membimbing serta men-supportnya sedangkan dirinya dulu tidaklah mempunyai siapapun dan berjuang dengan segala kemampuannya sendiri untuk keluar dari situasi seperti ini.

Dugh!

Issei termenung ketika merasakan sebuah jitakan pelan yang dilakukan Naruto dikepalanya dan detik berikutnya sebuah usapan pelan dapat kembali dirasakannya.

"Jika kau merasa dunia ini tidak adil maka berjuanglah Issei! Jangan hanya menjadi pria lemah yang kerjanya duduk diam dan menyalahkan nasib" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Issei, "Dunia ini memang keras namun selama kita berjuang maka hal dan rintangan apapun itu akan bisa terlewati" sambungnya pelan kemudian berbalik melangkah menuju tasnya mengambil sebuah map berisi lembaran surat permohonan maaf.

Set!

"Kalian berlima isilah formulir ini, kemudian kalau sudah letakkan di mejaku." Ucap Naruto melirik kearah Rias, Akeno, Sirzech, Vali dan yang terkahir Issei dengan senyuman kecil sebelum dirinya berbalik menatap kearah kerumunan murid disekitarnya yang tadi menonton perkelahian Issei&Raiser kemudian menyuruh mereka semua untuk bubar dan kembali menuju kelas masing masing.

Tap!

Tap!

"Kau juga pergilah ke UKS Raiser"

Naruto melangkah pelan kearah Raiser yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya sehabis membubarkan kerumunan murid, sedangkan Raiser yang wajahnya memang bisa dikatakan babak belur hanya mengangguk kemudian dengan tertatih melangkah pergi.

**.**

Malam harinya terlihat Naruto yang saat ini berada diruang guru duduk dimeja kerjanya dengan tumpukan sebuah berkas data setiap murid dikelasnya dan perlahan tangan Naruto terulur mengambil setiap berkasnya.

Set!

_Nama: Vali_

_Tgl lahir: 07-11-19**_

_Age: 17 Years_

_Alamat: Jl.********* Blok: ** _

_Impian: Ingin menjadi sebuah koki terkenal._

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat biodata Vali ditangannya saat ini, dirinya tidak menyangka dari sifat pemuda silver tersebut yang terkesan malas dan tak terlihat bakat memasaknya malah mempunyai impian menjadi Koki.

Set!

Pemuda pirang tersebut menaruh map data milik Vali kemudian mengambil map selanjutnya.

_Nama: Himejima Akeno._

_Tgl lahir: 13-01-19**_

_Age: 16 Years._

_Alamat: Jl.***** Blok: *_

_Impian: menjadi seorang dokter hewan._

"Kurasa memang Akeno terlihat cocok menjadi seorang dokter."

Set!

_Nama: Rias Gremory_

_Tgl lahir: 04-12-19**_

_Age: 17 Years_

_Alamat: Jl.*********** Blok: ***_

_Impian: Menjadi seorang pembalap._

"Menarik, jarang ada perempuan dijaman sekarang yang mempunyai impian menjadi seorang pembalap" Naruto tertawa pelan ketika melihat bio data milik Rias, terlebih saat melihat bagian _impian _gadis tersebut, sebab dijaman seperti saat ini sangatlah jarang seorang gadis mempunyai impian seperti itu karena menurut pendapat pribadinya gadis jaman sekarang terkesan alay dan murahan meskipun tidak semuanya, namun Naruto terdiam ketika melihat map bio data dari murid selanjutnya, "Inikan?" Sambungnya pelan menatap berkas milik seorang siswa bernama Sirzech.

_Nama: Sirzech Gremory_

_Tgl lahir: 05-12-19**_

_Alamat: Jl.__********** Blok: ***_

_Impian: Ingin menjadi Walikota Kuoh! _

"Jadi mereka berdua saudara?" Gumam Naruto pelan ketika menyadari bahwa marga yang digunakan Sirzech dan Rias sama menandakan kedua muridnya tersebut mempunyai hubungan keluarga namun kenapa saat disekolah mereka terlihat malah terlihat formal.

Set!

_Nama: Hyoudo Issei_

_Tgl lahir: 31-03-19**_

_Alamat: Jl.******** Blok: **_

_Impian: Menjadi apapun bisa!_

"Hahaha! Apa-apaan ini!?" Naruto tertawa nyaring melihat map yang berisi bio data milik Issei barusan, dirinya seketika tertawa saat melihat impian dari siswa bersurai coklat tersebut yang mengatakan impiannya bisa menjadi apapun dan entah mengapa Naruto merasa djavu ketika melihatnya.

Klak!

Glek!

Glek!

Naruto meraih minuman kaleng dihadapannya kemudian menegaknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap tumpukan berkas biodata beberapa murid kelasnya yang terancam dikeluarkan dari akademi.

"Kurasa sistem mengajar dikuohlah yang selama ini kurang tepat sehingga beberapa diantara muridnya menjadi seperti sekarang"

"A-ano..."

Perhatian Sensei pirang tersebut teralihkan saat mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat seorang guru wanita bersurai putih dengan style beberapa kunciran berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Ah ada apa Grayfia-Sensei?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan buku pemula untuk bimbingan pengajar ini." Ucap Grayfia pelan sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku bimbingan pengajar untuk pemula membuat Naruto yang melihatnya terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum.

"Arigatou Grayfia-Sensei dan juga bisakah tolong berikan ini kepada kepala sekolah besok?" Balas Naruto tersenyum ramah kearah Grayfia kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop surat dan memberikannya kearah wanita bersurai putih tersebut.

"Ini?" Ucap pelan Grayfia memandang amplop putih ditangannya dengan bingung.

"Oh itu surat izinku untuk beberapa hari kedepan nanti" jelas Naruto perlahan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah kearah jendela, "Aku absen beberapa hari untuk mengurus beberapa hal tentang murid kelasku yang sedang dalam masa skorsing" sambungnya pelan membuat Grayfia mengangguk paham karena memang mengetahui soal murid kelas 3-F yang terkenal sanksi skorsing akibat kasus perkelahian, dirinya tahu siapa yang salah dan benar namun jabatannya yang hanya seorang guru biasa tidaklah bisa merubah apapun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dihari yang cerah dimana terlihat langit biru dihiasi awan awan bergelombang seputih kapas terhampar luas dilangit dan saat ini beralih menuju sebuah rumah minimalis bertingkat 2 yang terletak beberapa blok dari akademi kuoh.

"Apa!?" Seorang pria berparas 40 tahunan yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa seketika menatap tajam kearah gadis bersurai merah sepinggang dihadapannya ketika menerima sebuah surat peringatan dari akademi tentang Putrinya tersebut, "Kau terlibat perkelahian?" Ucapnya kembali menatap tak percaya kearah Putrinya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang berkelahi Ayah"

"Jangan beralasan Rias!"

"Tapi aku memang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Ayah! Yang berkelahi bukanlah aku! Melainkan teman sekelasku, namun karena aku berada disana serta teman dekat dari Issei mangkanya aku juga ikut terkena imbasnya" Rias dengan nada nyaring membalas perkataan ayahnya, dirinya tidaklah peduli dengan intonasi suaranya yang mungkin bisa didengar oleh tetangga sebab ia sudah muak dengan keluarganya ini, dimana mereka sejak dulu selalu pilih kasih antara dirinya dan kakaknya Sirzech, meskipun hubungannya dengan Sirzech tidaklah renggang ataupun saling membenci namun sejak dulu ayah maupun ibunya selalu lain dan lebih dalam memberi hal apapun kepada kakaknya hanya karena dia pria dan dirinya wanita.

"Kurasa keputusan tentang menjodohkanmu dengan rekan bisnis ayah adalah keputusan tepat dan juga kenapa kau berteman dengan mereka? Kau sudah besar dan seharusnya bisa membedakan benar dan salah Ria-!"

"Membedakan?!" Bentak Rias nyaring memotong kalimat ayahnya membuatnya ditatap tak percaya oleh sang ibu yang sedari tadi duduk diam disamping sang ayah, "Yang kutahu adalah kalian membedakan antara aku dan Sirzech" sambung Rias dengan ekspresi datar kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya yang terdiam sedangkan Sirzech yang berada dilantai dua hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Rias tadi, dirinya tidaklah marah maupun membenci adiknya tersebut karena semua yang dikatakannya memang benar.

Rias yang saat ini sedang melangkah keluar dari rumahnya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sebuah kunci mobil milik ayahnya berada digenggaman tangannya, mungkin sedikit berkeliling mengendarai mobil bisa meringankan beban pikirannya, masalah dirinya yang akan kembali dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena membawa mobil tanpa izin adalah hal nanti dan persetan dengan hal tersebut.

Set!

Cklek!

Suara Rias membuka pintu mobil sedan milik ayahnya kemudian masuk dan menyalakannya membuat suara halus mesin kenalpot mobil mulai terdengar.

Brum!

Brum!

Gadis bersurai merah tersebut sesekali memainkan suara gas mobil layaknya pembalap profesional dan dengan sekali tarikan tuas kopling dirinya memundurkan mobil sedan tersebut kemudian dengan cepat melaju menuju pintu gerbang keluar perumahan.

Brum!

Brum!

Rias yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang seketika terdiam dan perlahan mengurangi kecepatan berkendaranya hingga akhirnya berhenti digerbang portal keluar atau lebih tepatnya dirinya berhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang saat ini berdiri didepan mobilnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah mengajak anggota jalan.

"Yo Rias!"

Rias sesaat menatap datar kearah Naruto yang barusan menyapanya, saat ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak akibat pertengkaran dengan ayahnya tadi dan tidak ingin bertemu siapapun namun kenapa sekarang malah bertemu dengan Sensei nya yang sok care ini sih.

"Apa maumu Naruto-Sensei?" Ucap Rias dengan nada dingin membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu? Kalau sekarang dirimu sedang melakukan sebuah pelanggaran?" Balas Naruto masih tersenyum kecil menatap kearah Rias yang membuang muka kearah lain, "Seorang gadis dibawah umur tanpa mempunyai SIM membawa sebuah mobil dijalan raya? Beruntung saat ini aku menghentikanmu sebab Jika kau tertangkap polisi lalulintas maka dirimu bisa menginap dipenjara selama satu Minggu Rias" sambung Naruto menjelaskan kesalahan anak didiknya tersebut, dirinya dapat melihat raut kusut diwajah Rias menandakan ia sedang mempunyai masalah.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Sensei" Rias membalas perkataan Naruto sambil mendecih pelan kemudian berniat menjalankan mobilnya kembali meninggalkan Senseinya tersebut namun sebelum itu terjadi dengan cepat Naruto mencabut kuncinya hingga mesin mobil yang sedang dinaiki Rias mati.

"Dan kutebak kau mengambil kunci mobil ini tanpa sepengetahuan ayahmu kan?" Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas menatap Rias dengan senyuman kecil, "Menjadi seorang pembalap hmm?"

Naruto tertawa pelan saat melihat ekspresi Rias yang menatapnya terkejut akibat mengetahui impiannya sejak kecil.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi seorang pembalap profesional Rias, namun bukan begini caranya" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian berjalan kearah samping mobil Rias, "Belajarlah dengan giat hingga lulus kemudian berusahalah tanpa patah semangat hingga impianmu untuk menjadi seorang pembalap terwujud Rias! Itu baru murid didikku yang kubanggakan! Bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini, semua yang kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah lari dari kenyataan." sambungnya nyaring menghiraukan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya aneh, sedangkan Rias hanya diam termenung sehabis mendengar teriakan Naruto barusan yang entah mengapa seperti menyadarkannya dari dunia kelabunya tentang kenangan pahit keluarganya serta membuka matanya untuk menatap luasnya dunia.

"T-tapi aku saat ini hanya ingin berkendar-!"

"Ok!"

Rias kembali bungkam saat ucapannya kembali dipotong suara Naruto dan ketika mendongak menatap Senseinya dirinya dapat melihat pemuda pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau ingin berkendara Rias?" Tanya Naruto, "Ok lakukanlah" sambungnya cepat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Rias yang masih mencerna perkataan Naruto barusan namun ketika sudah mengerti dan paham seketika ekspresi Rias menatap Senseinya tersebut dengan pandangan terkejut.

.

.

**-Circuit Gokart Kuoh-**

Terlihat saat ini Naruto berlari menuruni sebuah anak tangga menuju kearah jalanan aspal sirkuit Gokart dan juga saat ini dirinya berada diarena sirkuit Gokart yang ada dibagian utara kuoh, untung saja ia mempunyai kenalan teman yang bekerja ditempat ini jadi bisa menyewanya dengan cepat tanpa harus melakukan registrasi lainnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto yang mengenakan celana jeans biru dengan kemeja hitam serta mengenakan kaca mata hitam berlari pelan kearah jalan aspal bagian garis start atau lebih tepatnya kearah sebuah mobil gokart yang sedang dinaiki oleh Rias.

"Kau siap Rias?" Tanya Naruto saat sampai ditempat Rias.

"Ini luar biasa Sensei!"

Rias dengan mata berbinar memandang stir mobil gokart yang saat ini digenggamnya kuat dengan kedua tangannya, dirinya tidak percaya dengan hal yang dialaminya sekarang, sebab salah satu impiannya adalah bisa melakukan balapan di sirkuit balap sungguhan namun sejak lama entah mengapa ayahnya selalu menolak mentah mentah impiannya ini sedangkan ibunya? Ibunya hanya bisa menuruti perkataan ayahnya dan tidak berani mengambil tindakan untuk kebahagian Putrinya.

"Dan ini adalah lawanmu, Rias" Ucap Naruto pelan seketika membuat ekspresi Rias menjadi bingung karena baru tahu jika dirinya akan melawan seseorang, sebab tujuan awalnya adalah berkendara sebebas mungkin disirkuit ini.

Brum!

Brum!

"A-ayah?!"

Dengan ekspresi tak percaya Rias menatap kearah seorang pria yang sedang mengendarai mobil Gokart dengan helm full face perlahan berhenti tepat disampingnya kemudian mulai melepas helmnya menampakkan seorang pria dewasa bersurai merah seperti dirinya.

"Balapan ini akan menentukan nasib pernikahanmu Rias" Ucap sang ayah pelan, "Jika kau menang maka pernikahanmu batal dan ayah akan mendukungmu untuk menjadi seorang pembalap namun jika ayah yang memenangkannya maka kau harus menuruti seluruh perintah ayah!" Sambungnya pelan membuat Rias diam membisu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyeringai lebar.

Set!

Brum!

Brum!

"Baiklah kuterima tantangan ayah! Namun jangan menyesal jika kalah" ucap Rias cepat kemudian segera memakai helm full face sambil menyalakan mesin Gokartnya, dirinya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti ini dan juga ia yakin bahwa kali ini kemenangannya adalah hasil akhir mutlak.

Naruto yang melihat aura persaingan ayah dan anak dihadapannya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengambil sebuah tongkat bendera berwarna merah yang biasanya digunakan untuk memulai sebuah pertandingan balap.

"Ok! Kalian ready?!"

Rias serta sang ayah yang telah menghidupkan mesin gokart mereka seketika bersiap ketika melihat aba aba Naruto yang bersiap mengibaskan bendera merah ditangan pemuda tersebut menandakan balapan telah dimulai.

"Mulai!"

Wush!

Teriak Naruto nyaring sambil mengibaskan bendera ditangannya dengan kuat membuat seketika mobil Gokart Rias serta Ayahnya melaju kencang saling salip menyalip untuk menjadi yang terdepan dan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Brum!

Brum!

Rias dengan kuat menginjak pedal gas dikakinya membuat kecepatan Gokartnya semakin melaju kencang, dirinya tidak akan kalah dalam pertandingan ini sehingga pandangan ayahnya tentang impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pembalap akan berubah.

"Kheh! Jangan berpikir kau akan menang, Rias"

Brum!

Brum!

Rias tersentak ketika mendengar suara kekehan dari arah sampingnya dan saat menoleh ia dapat melihat ayahnya yang menyamai laju Gokartnya tertawa remeh kemudian menyalipnya kencang membuatnya tertinggal.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Gagap Rias pelan menatap tak percaya bahwa ayahnya menyalipnya barusan dengan kecepatan melebihinya dan jika seperti ini terus maka dirinya akan kalah serta semua impiannya akan sirna.

"Jangan remehkan aku ayah!" Rias berteriak nyaring diikuti gerakan tangannya menarik tuas perseneling kemudian menginjak pedal gas kuat semakin membuat kecepatan Gokartnya melaju kencang memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan sang ayah, perlahan dengan pasti Rias mulai mengejar dan menyamai kecepatan ayahnya hingga akhirnya dengan kecepatan tinggi berhasil mendahului pria bersurai merah tersebut dan melaju cepat menuju garis finish.

Ayah Rias yang melihat putrinya berhasil menyalip kecepatan berkendaranya dan dirinya tidaklah mengelak dengan hal tersebut sebab meskipun sekilas, ia tadi sempat melihat sebuah pancaran tekad kuat dikedua iris blue green Rias yang memancarkan sebuah keinginan kuat untuk mengalahkannya sehingga impian serta cita citanya terwujud dan itu cukup membuat hatinya paham dan mengerti bahwa putrinya telah berubah dewasa dan tugasnya mulai saat ini sebagai seorang ayah adalah mensupport putrinya tersebut.

Drrt!

Ayah Rias yang barusan melamun akibat melihat tekad kuat Rias seketika sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang berkendara dalam kecepatan tinggi namun sepertinya nasib sial sedang menimpanya sebab didetik berikutnya dengan kuat gokart yang ditumpanginya oleng kesamping membuatnya terpental kuat keudara kemudian mendarat dibagian pinggir sirkuit dan terseret lumayan jauh.

Brak!

Wush!

Brak!

Brak!

Sreeet!

Rias yang menyeringai senang ketika melihat garis finish sudah berada tidak jauh dihadapannya seketika menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara nyaring dibelakangnya dan seketika kedua matanya melebar saat melihat gokart milik ayahnya melayang hancur akibat oleng dan menghantam tumpukan ban pembatas.

Ckiit!

Dirinya seketika menginjak rem membuat gokart yang dirinya kendarai berhenti dengan paksa, padahal garis finish hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari tempatnya berhenti sekarang namun dengan cepat Rias membuka helmnya kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan berlari kearah gokart ayahnya yang telah hancur.

"Ayah!"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Rias berlari kencang kearah sang ayah yang masih terlentang dipinggir sirkuit dengan nafas memburu, dengan ekspresi khawatir dan perlahan mulai sesenggukan gadis bersurai merah tersebut memeluk sang ayah.

Grep!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ayah!" Teriak Rias nyaring memeluk sang ayah yang terdiam akibat harus kembali terkejut dengan sikap Putrinya saat ini, padahal dirinya melihat garis finish hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari posisi Rias tadi namun saat melihat dirinya mengalami kecelakaan tadi meskipun kecelakaan ringan dan tidak membahayakan nyawa karena sebelum berkendara memang Naruto sudah menyuruhnya beserta Rias untuk mengenakan pakaian dan helm standar, hatinya kembali tersentuh dengan tingkah Putri satu satunya ini.

"Garis finish hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi Rias, kenapa malah kesini? Bukankah kau ingin impianmu terwujud?" Ucap pelan sang ayah dan dibalas oleh Rias dengan gelengan pelan.

"Apa gunanya jika semua impianku terwujud namun ayah tidak dapat melihatnya? Impianku adalah menjadi pembalap hebat dimasa depan nanti dan membuat ayah bangga"

Tap!

Tap!

"Anda tidak apa apa Gremory-san?"

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri ayah Rias yang perlahan mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Ah bukan masalah besar Naruto-san, hanya saja pinggangku sedikit sakit akibat hempasan tadi haha" Sang ayah tertawa pelan kearah Naruto yang juga tersenyum tipis ketika melihat suasana antara Rias dan ayahnya telah berubah membaik.

"Menang ataupun kalah bukanlah hal utama dalam pertandingan ini Rias" Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap Rias dan perlahan sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan pundak gadis tersebut, "Namun kau menunjukkan bahwa ikatan sebuah keluarga adalah hal terpenting dalam segala hal apapun dan juga sepertinya Putrimu telah memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada anda, bukankah begitu Gremory-san?" Sambungnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Kurasa memang begitu Naruto-san" Ayah Rias tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan Naruto barusan, dirinya akhirnya mengerti dan paham bagaimana sifat serta keinginan putrinya.

Set!

Naruto memegang pundak Rias pelan membuat gadis bersurai merah tersebut menoleh menatap kearahnya.

"Good luck" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian melangkah pergi karena tidak mau menggangu momen ayah anak dihadapannya.

Rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan terdiam sesaat, dirinya sekarang paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh beberapa temannya mengenai Senseinya itu dan ketika melihat langkah pemuda pirang tersebut semakin menjauh dengan cepat dirinya berteriak nyaring.

Tap!

Tap!

"Sensei!"

Teriak Rias nyaring membuat langkah Naruto terhenti kemudian menoleh menatapnya.

"Arigatou!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar teriakannya barusan kemudian dirinya berbalik kembali melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya kearah Rias.

.

.

Kring!

Kring!

Tep!

"Nggh~"

Tangan Naruto terulur mematikan jam wekernya yang berbunyi kemudian perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil menatap kearah luar jendela dimana terlihat sinar matahari pagi mulai bersinar menyinari rumahnya membuat sebagian sinarnya masuk melalui jendela.

"Indah seperti biasanya" gimam Naruto pelan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kearah toilet berniat bersiap untuk melanjutkan rencananya yaitu sedikit membantu beberapa murid didiknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Naruto bersiap serta mengunci rumahnya seperti biasanya, kemudian dengan cepat dirinya menghidupkan serta mengendarai motor CB nya menuju timur kota Kuoh.

Hampir 20 menit berkendara melintasi jalanan kota Kuoh hingga akhirnya dirinya sampai disebuah perumahan kemudian menghentikan laju motornya tepat didepan sebuah rumah berukuran minimalis bercat kuning cerah.

Set!

Naruto meminggirkan dan memarkirkan motor CB miliknya dan kemudian dirinya melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Pemuda pirang tersebut terdiam sesaat ketika berada didepan pintu rumah sebelum akhirnya perlahan tangan kananya terangkat menekan tombol bel dibagian samping atasnya.

Ting!

Tong!

_"Sebentar!"_

_Drap!_

_Drap!_

_Drap!_

Cklek!

Naruto dapat mendengar suara balasan serta langkah seorang wanita dari dalam rumah tersebut dan benar saja ketika pintu terbuka ia dapat melihat sosok wanita dewasa bersurai dark blue panjang terurai indah yang menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Ada keperluan apa?"

Suara pelan dari wanita dihadapannya membuat pikiran Naruto kembali dan dengan senyuman canggung dirinya membungkuk pelan.

"Gomen menganggu waktu anda" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk pelan ,"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto seorang guru dari Kuoh academy sekaligus wali kel-!"

"Naruto-Sensei?"

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya dan ketika mendongak dirinya dapat melihat Himejima Akeno yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang wanita dewasa dihadapannya sambil memandangnya terkejut membuat pemuda pirang tersebut akhirnya tersenyum tipis kearah Akeno.

"Yo Akeno!" Sapa Naruto ramah.

**¤TBC¤**

_Note: Aslinya fix oneshoot namun karena kepanjangan ane pecah jadi 2 chapter._

_~BIG BROTHER INSPIRATION~_

_Next chap last story !_

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Viva Rock (Orange Range)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Great Teacher Uzumaki Naruto Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


End file.
